Kraft Work
| Кандзи = クラフト・ワーク | Ромадзи = Kurafuto Wāku | Англ = Arts & Crafts | Происхождение = (немецкий музыкальный коллектив) | Тип = | Пользователь = Сале | Статы = | Манга = | Аниме = VA: Эпизод 8 | Игра = | Фильм = | Сэйю = }} — стенд Сале, показанный в Золотом ветре. Внешность Kraft Work выглядит как робот, с гладкой, обтекаемой броней. Он имеет шип на каждой стороне головы, оскаленные зубы и глаза с вертикальными линиями. Он также имеет поперечно-полосатые мышцы, возможно, в качестве отсылки на его способность. В цветной манге Kraft Work представлен в основном белым цветом с желтыми глазами, синей "кожей" под доспехами и желтыми полосами на лице и туловище. В аниме Kraft Work в основном зеленый, с красными глазами и оранжевыми надписями на голове, ногах и ступнях. Зубы Kraft Work гораздо менее обнажены в аниме, чем в манге. Способности Kraft Work - это стенд ближнего действия, характеризующийся базовыми способностями выше среднего. Он отличается тем, что способен легко отклонять пули, что указывает на исключительную скорость. Управление кинетической энергией Основная способность Kraft Work - управлять кинетической энергией, либо полностью отнимать кинетическую энергию объекта, замораживать его на месте, либо добавлять больше кинетической энергии к ранее замороженному объекту, заставляя его двигаться еще раз. Фиксирование позиции Kraft Work может извлекать кинетическую энергию из всего, к чему он прикасается, фиксируя эти объекты на месте. Это может остановить объект в определенном пространстве или сделать его неподвижным по отношению к другому объекту, в том числе и самого Сале. Kraft Work также позволяет Сале частично застревать на месте после контакта с чем-то, что затронуло Kraft Work. Количество объектов, которые Kraft Work может заморозить на месте, не ограничено, и иммобилизация может быть отложена после того, как Kraft Work коснется его, что позволит Сале бросить предметы перед ним и заставить их остановиться в воздухе. Kraft Work также может быть использован для защиты, поскольку он может заморозить любой снаряд, с которым он вступает в контакт, даже если он уже начал проникать в тело Сале. Сале использует это, чтобы остановить попадание пули в его череп. Однако внешняя сила все еще может перемещать указанный объект, хотя бы на небольшую величину; таким образом, пуля, остановленная внутри головы Сале, может быть продвинута глубже внутрь второй пули. Если Сале отойдет достаточно далеко от неподвижных объектов или людей, эффекты способности Kraft Work в конечном итоге рассеются. Накопление кинетической энергии Kraft Work также может добавлять кинетическую энергию к замороженным объектам, например, использовать пули, которые он остановил из оружия Гвидо Мисты, в качестве оружия против него. Многократно касаясь заблокированного объекта достаточно много раз, Сале может накопить в нем кинетическую энергию, прежде чем отпустить его; таким образом, он способен запустить пулю с такой же силой, как реальная пушка. Однако, чтобы сохранить точность, а также не дать противникам предсказать, куда он полетит, он должен осторожно и слегка коснуться объекта несколько раз. * * * | Эпизоды = * }} Галерея Manga= Kraftwerk4.jpg|''JOJO A-GO!GO!'' Kraft Work First Appearance.png|Kraft Work's first appearance Kraft Work blocking bullets.png|Kraft Work deflecting Mista's bullets SaleBulletTapping.jpg|With Kraft Work's power, Sale builds energy into a bullet... SaleBulletRelease.jpg|...then releases it, sending it back at Mista SaleFrozenBullets.jpg|Suspending Mista's bullets in mid-air Mista Kraftwork.png|Stopping Mista leave from the truck SalevsMista.png|Assaulting Mista Kraftwerk.png|Abilities explanation |-| Anime= Kraftwork first.png|Kraft Work's brief first appearance Kraftwork full.png|Kraft Work fully revealed Kraftwork deflecting.png|Deflecting bullets fired by Guido Mista Kraftwork guard final.png|Attempting to deflect a bullet sent back by Mista's Sex Pistols... Kraftwork bullet splits.png|...which splits in half, continuing to fly towards Sale Sale+kraftwork_uragirimono.png|Kraft Work and its user in Uragirimono no Requiem Kraft Work Stats.png|Kraft Work's stats Kraftwork anime ref.png|Kraft Work key art Kraft work back and face.png |-| Other= Jojopv5-00 00 18--20130612-174653-0-.JPG|Kraft Work's minor appearance in All Star Battle PV5 Прочее Примечания Навигация Категория:Стенды антагонистов Категория:Стенды музыкального происхождения